


Omen in the Firelight

by Fairywhispers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairywhispers/pseuds/Fairywhispers
Summary: Roy and Sue cheer each other up and find an omen about their future together
Relationships: Roy/Sue (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 9





	Omen in the Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the beginning of their B support, in which Roy thanks Sue for cheering him up.

The young Captain Roy, that afternoon, insisted on taking a walk alone. He usually explored the place where they were seated, this time around the castle of Ostia. His army, housed behind the castle walls, awaited the official decision of the next day that they were going to march for war in the Isles, but he needed some time to think to clear his mind to announce the next step. A little further away from the commercial buzz of the city; the nature, the ocean, the river, made a beautiful landscape composition. While Roy was lost in thought, he saw the girl with green hair, the color of the forest, looking at the infinite ocean. He didn't understand what she did every day, she sat on the edge of the river or the sea, and she held out something that looked like a cloth to the void, and after she stood alone for a long time. This was not the first time that he had observed the exotic girl with curiosity, and his curiosity developed in a certain fascination.

Sue was her name. And she was at the river again, with the same feather ornaments in her hair, and foreign clothes, but there was something different. There was a canoe on the water. She was putting her horse in a steady position, so that it was comfortable in transport.

"My lady! Wait!" Roy shouted, without thinking twice.

Sue turned. Roy noticed that there was concern in her half-closed eyes.

"Pardon me! But where are you going?" He asked, searching words.

Sue in turn thought that Roy's gaze looked like that of a frightened deer, the ones she used to hunt. She found it lovely. And quickly realized that he meant no harm.

"Mother earth is calling me ... I need to reach the other side. The spirits told that there's another kinsmen there". She pointed to infinity across the river. Her voice and her gaze remained serene, not surprised by Roy's presence.

"Huh .. Spirits told you... what?" Roy asked in exasperation "I'm sorry but ... You can't go alone. There are enemies over there"

She then touchingly laid a finger her bow, attached to her back.

"Naive is the one who considers me a helpless maiden" Sue knew how to use her arrow very well and had already survived in strange lands alone.

She saw the army as allies, but now that she had avenged the death of her protector Orun, protecting survivors from her people was more important. And she sensed that freeing Sacae was not _their_ priority.

"My lady, we can travel together. We will take more time going by the land but eventually we will reach the Western Islands. This is our next mission"

For the first time, Sue expressed some emotion; Roy recognized surprise and confusion in her expression.

“Mother earth sent you there too? But why? ”

Due to her distraction at hearing Roy's words, it was no surprise when the canoe, attached with a rock, turned and she fell into the pond, wetting her, her belongings and her horse. She seemed more concerned with the horse's well-being than her own, however.

Roy ran out to rescue her from the stream. Offering his hand.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

But instead of helping her as a knight he wanted to be, he ended up unbalanced in the muddy water and fell, too.

"I am, milord, but now I'm worried about you" There was a playful tone in her voice.

She stood up first, and held out her hand to him to help him up.

The situation was awkward and Roy started to laugh. Sue bit her lower lip to avoid smiling, but she laughed too. He had never seen her smile and noted that she had dimples. He realized how sweet she was. Gradually the laughter stopped, but the eyes of the young couple remained fixed on the other, as if they had seen each other for the first time. She did not fail to realize how handsome Roy could be. Different from the kind of man she used to dream of, but he was still attractive.

"You laugh but your eyes ... you are sad. Why?" She interrupted the silence.

"Am I Sad? No, no ..." he excused himself "Pardon me. I'm only… tired."

Sue walked away. Her emotionless expression returned when she looked at the canoe that was being carried by the current of the river. Roy silently chased her gaze. Her heart tensed at the sight of her plan collapsing, but she soon breathed in resignation. She shrugged. It should be a sign that she should stay. She stroked her horse, and out of blue pulled the nobleman by the hand, much to his surprise.

"Come … Let's get some firewood"

“A Firewood, so sudden? Could I ask the reason for that?" Roy questioned, confused, at the sudden change of subject. He was expecting her to scream with rage and complain about her lost transport.

"Because in Sacae, when we are sad, we light a fire. The fire brightens the spirit. We drink wine, and dance, and our souls get better”

"Oh ..." 

"Meditation also helps.” She continued, and added, looking at Roy with a smile dancing in her face ”But I do not recommend it because of the wine we had in the morning" She completed while taking a dry stick, remembering the breakfast with wine and bread they had in the camp.

Roy shrugged and accepted the girl's idea. He was wet and would have to warm up sooner or later, anyway.

"It is easier to chop wood" Roy said, as he took out his sword with the intention of cutting the tree

"If you wish ... I prefer to take the dry branches that Mother Nature gives us. We can make a fire stronger with what she offers"

Roy seemed to reflect a little, and then he put his sword away. Sue was serene doing the work of picking up wood. She liked it and saw no problem with hard work, so different from the noblewomen he was used. Roy felt something comforting about that. Roy remembered his mother ... she also loved small tasks. His heart warmed.

Before long, they had enough kindling to light a fire. They searched for a clearing nearby. He realized that Sue was more talkative than before, they had never exchanged anything more than formal words and if it weren't for that, she would have wondered if the girl was mute, because she was always quiet.

* * *

It was getting dark and they were both talking, sitting on a small log, rambling on about the most diverse things. The sun was setting. They loved the brightness of the sky, a purple shade extending in all directions

"... They then asked for assistance from our army in the Western Isles ..." Roy completed the explanation he was giving, about the next step.

“So it’s Fate that we will march together side by side again towards the same destination” Sue complemented.

"May it be ..."

A comfortable silence installed.

When the fire was strong, she turned to him with something that she was holding for awhile

"Take this, Master Roy.” She handed him a red clothe ”We wear these bandanas to protect ourselves. We ask for the blessing of the ocean and the land. I think you would appreciate it."

"Thank you, My lady, I have nothing to give you at the moment, but I promise that when I find something, I will give it to you"

"Do not worry." She said, calmly "Gifts matter when they are given from the heart" She said while taking a wooden bottle out of her pocket, and took a sip.

"What is it, that you are taking?" Roy broke the brief silence, with genuine curiosity

"... Sacae drink ... we drink in front of the fire to warm up"

"Can I try?"

"Of course." She smiled

"It's bitter." He grimaced after tasting the liquid "But it's not bad" He took another sip, while Sue watched him in silence

While he was still drinking, Sue turned to look at the fire, watching the flames rise and rise towards the sky. She saw a bird shape in the fire.

"What are you thinking?" Her gaze was distant again, but he always found himself interested in her thoughts

"The Phoenix ... It is an animal of the past, as rare as dragons, but long forgotten, have you heard of it?"

"I've read it in books. It's an animal that is born and reborn from the ashes"

"They say that when we see a Phoenix, it is a sign of an omen" Sue muttered, looking at the fire with a somber look.

"I see a Phoenix" He whispered, following her gaze to the fire, sharing her thoughts. Sue nodded. “It means a bad or good omen?”

“None. It's just an omen”

Roy felt the wind swing in his hair that whipped around his pale face. Suddenly he felt that the grass was just small leaves buried in the sand. He heard the sound of the waters breaking. He listened the earth vibrating, he heard her breathing. He remained amazed, observing the nature around him as if it were the first time. She instantly understood.

"Can you feel Roy? Can you feel the nature talking to you?" The wind blew and he sits on earth connecting with her.

There was a foggy energy between them. Roy looked at Sue, into her eyes, and smiled

"You are beautiful. Your eyes, it shines ... I see ... ”He felt his heart hammering hard.

"What do you see? "She asked ecstatically," What did Father Sky reveal to you? "

He moved closer to her face.

"What do you see?" She whispered, still hopeful. Roy's eyes met hers and something fantastic happened

Some force made him bring his face even closer to her, and he focused on her deep green Iris, which turned into an explosion of colors. He saw a shape taking shape. In his arms, there was a baby. He heard a cry and a cry and a whisper, " _father_ ", and the image disappeared. Roy was distressed a little and then he was overcome by an explosion of emotions.

"A... _Father.._." He forced the words. His eyes went back to Sue's kind face, and he smiled.

Sue like a gentle breeze, respecting Roy's desire not to talk about it anymore, took Roy's hand, and started to guide him to a body dance. They laughed. Roy was moving awkwardly. He suddenly became aware of how bad he was at dancing. Nobles used to laugh at him in that respect. However, Sue thought that it was sweet. And, not caring about anything, she followed his movements.

"Do not worry. Just let your spirit flow ”

The scent of flowers exuded the forest. They laughed like fools. Happy fools. Laughter and dancing lasted for a few hours. Roy hadn't felt so free in years. Could he ever act like that? They looked like children, and Roy for the first time was able to understand what Sue was saying with connecting with nature.

"This is fantastic" Roy with a sigh, threw himself on the lawn. But his eyes started to half-close.

"This drink is strong, some people not used to it feel the urge to sleep" She warned calmly. Sue knew it could happen, but she knew Roy needed to clear his mind.

Sue sat very close to Roy. She could only think how lucky she was to have new companions now. Gloomy memories went quickly through her head of how much she wandered through the strange lands of Lycia alone, hungry and with nowhere to go, after her companions were slaughtered. She remembered the dream she had, that another Sacae was close and needed her help. The thoughts were taken away to soon be distracted by his partner's snoring. She stroked his hair as red as fire. Now everything would be fine.

A few hours later, Roy woke up, a little confused by being away from the camp. He quickly saw Sue, awake and calm. She serenely hummed a soft song, in a strange language. He had his head on her lap. and she didn't look the least bit bothered.

"Are you feeling better? Are you more relaxed?" She asked, while lazily touching a lock of Roy's hair, which was disheveled, without however trying to make contact with the skin.

"Ah yes, I am better. A pleasant conversation, beautiful company are relaxing. What about you?"

"I am at peace."

She stroked his hair. He touched his moist lips with her fingertips while he narrowed his eyes at the touch. A shadow of a smile passed over his face. He then felt a light touch on his lips. A shy, inexperienced kiss, just a tentative touch of lips. Roy wanted to protest when she moved away, but the silence was good and comforting.

The two exchanged a long look. The gaze was interrupted by a noise behind the bushes. Roy jumped up and Sue took his arrow aiming at the forest. Soon Wolt came out of the foliage, and looked at them slightly irritated.

"My lord! Where have you been? They're all looking for you! You are gone." Roy and Sue breathed a sigh of relief at the same time, realizing that there was no danger there, only Roy's retainer.

"I'm fine, I was talking to Lady Sue." Both exchanged a knowing look

"With Sue ?! What is she doing here?" Wolt seemed to notice her for the first time.

"You are angry." Sue noticed, unaffected, perhaps a little unconcerned.

"I'm not my lady. I'm worried" He emphasized the last word.

"So calm your heart. We are fine."

"Lord Roy, come on, everyone is worried. They need to know you're alive. Are you wet?" Wolt went straight to the point, not wanting to extend the discussion.

“We fell into the water, please don't worry, Wolt, you can come back. We're fine ” Roy reaffirmed.

But Wolt stayed, waiting for his liege. Reluctantly the two collected their belongings and got ready. Sue mounted her horse that was a few feet away, and looked at Roy

"You come?" She asked . The distance to the camp was a good walk but not so far that they needed a horse. Roy looked at Wolt, who in turn nodded, understanding that he intended to return on foot.

"I will go with you, my lady" He said, accepting the ride and getting on her horse.

He clung to her as they came back at a slow trot to keep up with Wolt's pace and not leave him much behind. A comforting silence settled on the way back. Roy watched the spring landscape, thinking about the events of the previous night. For a few moments, he had forgotten that he was in the middle of a war. Upon seeing Sue's eyes, he had renewed hopes for a future. He did not know whether the vision he had was a revelation, or the result of some deep desire. But he was happy, there was hope for a future.

"Thank you" whispered Roy close to Sue's ear, after a few moments of riding in silence. Sue just nodded.

This would be the first of one of the many days, for the rest of their lives, that Roy and Sue would cheer each other.


End file.
